The Delicious Update
The Delicious Update is a update released for Hypixel to try to clean up the server. There is a lot of changes made, making it split up into three separate Phases. Between the Phases there are also updates to other minigames. Phase 1 Changes * New Lobbies All lobbies received a complete revamp and feature a new simple layout to help new players find their way around with no confusion. Don't worry, we made sure that the new homes we are giving you are fun to hangout with your friends. Make sure you poke around to see hidden stuff! The main lobby now features one giant portal instead of individual portals, that gives us more flexibility for future features while also making it easier on new players to find what they are looking for. It's much less messy! The Hall of Love is growing and needs a new home, we will be introducing it back in Phase 2. Unfortunatley for now, it's closed down fro maintenance. * Scoreboards Games now features better scoreboard that are normalized across games. Some lobbies were updated to use the new scoreboard system. * Compass and Profile We removed the animations from the compass and added more useful descriptions to help new players. The Profile menu has been added in your action bar, which gave us the ability to add more options and move non-game related options away from the compass. New features have been added to the new Profile Menu, make sure you take a look! * Tutorials System Some very simple tutorials were added to help new players find their way around, it also gives coins and experience to help them get started. Can be completed by all players once, even veteran players. * Other Stuff Leaderboards for all games (Overall/Monthly/Weekly) Visual Enhancements Phase 2 Changes Will be released Early December. Contains: * Shop Fixes * Chat Fixes * Lobbies Parkours * Hall of Love Phase 3 Changes Will be released Late December. Contains: * Mystery Box * Quest Master VampireZ: A Light in the Growing Darkness * The Light The Survivors are getting Holy Books to provide healing and strength to other survivors. There are 2 Holy Books the survivors can purchase - a Book of Healing and a Book of Strength.The book of Healing will provide regen for yourself and those in a distance around you. The book of Strength will provide strength to yourself and those around you. The effect of the book will last for as long as you keep the book in your hands.But there are some requirements for it to work: * You must hold the book in your hands for about 20 seconds (there is a little bit a variance in the time) * If you switch to a different item the timer will reset. * You can not attack while holding the book, doing so will reset the timer. * You must not be wearing armour for the book to work. Here are all of the other general improvments for the Light: * Survivors are getting Holy books to providing healing and strength to other survivors. * A new ‘Wooden Stake’ in the hidden chest * A Not-so-Wooden ‘Steak’ with Sharpness 2 in the survivor shop. * Thorns have been removed from the God Armour set. This was done because recent changes to the behavior of the thorns ability cause the God Armour to break much faster than intended with the thorns enchantment. * Sharpness has been removed from the Stone Shard and replaced with smite for all those wishing to better slay zombies. * The icons for survivors to purchase gold have been changed to a gold nugget for 10, a gold ingot for 100 and a gold block for 1000 to help distinguish them in the shop. * The Vampire blood drinker ability will no longer work for survivors. * The Dark The powers of the vampires are growing. The first new ability allows the vampires to command nearby zombies - directing them to attack the nearest player, regardless of line of sight. This works similar to the flame arrow but instead of showing you where the survivor is, this ability shows the zombies where the survivor is. If the zombie is currently chasing a survivor this will not override that. Here are all of the other general improvments for the Dark: * The ability to cause near by zombies to target the nearest player * The ability to automatically open nearby wooden doors. * The vampire invisibility is coming back. * The Original Fang will now be called the Master Fang and will be given to any respawning vampire if there are 3 or less vampires in the game. * Vampiric Strength and Regen abilities will be available for purchase again 5 seconds after being purchased. * The base coins for survivor kills has been increased from 5 to 10. Paintball Warfare: The Mushroom Gorge Blitz Survival Games: Art of Balance Category:Update Category:Work in Progress